Bathroom Singer
by One.Direction.Rox
Summary: Carter has gone crazy-Sadie and Walt are mad, and Zia is love-struck.What will happen at Brooklyn House? I suck at summaries,pls, read and review! Now a ZARTER Story! Rtaed T becuz we're paranoid! Can be updated whenever i get a crazy idea!
1. Chapter 1

DRABBLES

Walt: where is carter?

sadie:god knows!must be in some corner of the house crying for zia!

walt:vgod sadie! he is your brother! where-

carter: i'm at a payphone trying to call home-

sadie: get you ass outta there! bloody bs!

carter: kiss my ass kiss my ass!

walt: sadie... that was just... why didn't you tell me that before i'm supposed to help mentally challenged!

carter: i need a doctor..

sadie: you most certainly do!

carter: hand you another drink... glad you came!oh my zia! im yours...

sadie: walt... rumour has it he aint got her love anymore!

carter: as long as you la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la love me!

walt: my friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the empire state!

sadie: so get out, get out, get outta the shower

and singing for you is way too far!

walt: sadie, sadie, sadie is right

now you need to get out!

soo need to get out!

carter: Para-para-paradise

sadie: without zia? really?

carter: tonight im loving her! tu-tu-tu...

walt: eeuu!

carter:i like that!

sadie: could this get any weirder?

carter: im a barbie girl, in the barbie world..

sadie: omg! my brother is gay!

(zia enters)

come on barbie, lets go barbie!

carter: zzzzzzzzziiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaa!

sadie & walt: puddy puddy giga puddyy!

zia: ;/


	2. Chapter 2

DRABBLES

(Carter and Zia are happily married. Zia is taking a shower and is singing songs to irritate Carter and make him realize how he was before marriage.)

Carter: Zia get outta the shower!

Zia: Give me a second, I .I nedd to-

Carter: Ew! I don't wanna know!

Zia: Its gotta be you..

Carter: I know,but please,please get out!

Zia: I SET FIRE TO THE RAIN!

Carter: oh my poor ears.

Zia: What did you say?

Carter: nothing.

Zia: really?

Carter : And I cross my heart and hope to die...

Zia: I will only stay with you one more night

Carter: I know you love me

Zia: I know you care

Both of them: BABY,BABY,BABY, OOOOOHHHHH

Carter: Holy Ra! Did I just sing BABY?

Zia:...y..e..ss

Carter: By JB?

Zia: Yes. Whats wrong with him?

Carter: Ummm..nothing

Zia:Good,

I don't about you, but im feeling 22!

Carter: Zi? You _are _22.

Zia: Shut up! You're ruining the feeling!

Carter: Sorry..go on

Zia:... I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Carter: It's a love story , baby just say yes!

Zia: O h Ra! Are you listening to Taylor Swift? I thought you liked Beethoven...

Carter:..um..

Zia: OH! You listen to my ipod?

Carter: n-oo

(Sadie pops up)

Sadie: Stop it Lovebirds! URGH! I cant even imagine your kids!

(Zia and Carter blush. While Sadie laughs)


	3. Chapter 3

Carter and Zia were just lying in bed thinking about old memories when, Zia's phone started ringing! It was Sadie, she invited them over as walt was leaving for U.S.A for three months. Zia decided to give Walt a gift before he left. They just randomly took a scrap book and started writing about the crazy memories and the amazingly weird times they had with him! oh yeah, and not forgetting the singing sessions in the bathroom!

_HOW EPIC RIGHT?  
_  
SADIES P.O.V

I feel like dying, how the hell does Walt expect me to live without him? obviously i want him to be with me, but he has some work to do, and the worst part? i can't even go with him ! Im gonna miss him so much…..

can I even live without him..

Wait, im Sadie the great.

I am sure that I can.

Its just for 3 months.. ill survive...right? right?

i can't help it, i love him so much...

*END OF P.O.V*

the bell rand, and Sadie rushed to check it, it was only zia and carter. She opened the door in a hurry, and then Carter called Wallt down. Walt

seemed to like the gift alot! Soon here was only one hour left for him to leave, and as soon as Walt was about to leave, Sadie started crying:

S- please don't goooo (AS LONG AS YOU LOVE ME TUNE)

W-Baby, please, i have to go!

S-before you came into my life i missed you soo bad.. ( CALL ME MAYBE)

W- babes, i have to...

S- nevermind ill find someone like youu.. (SOMEONE LIKE YOU)

W- I know you love me, i know you care, just shout whenever and ill be there! (BABY)

S-oh really?

W-yeah!

S-WALTTT!

W-WHATT?

S- i shouted, you have to stay here then, right?

W- *FACEPALM* i have too go!

S- a year without you is like a year without rain baby! (A DAY WITHOUT YOU IS LIKE A YEAR WITHOUT RAIN)

W- don't try to make me stay or ask if i'm okay, i don't have the answer.. (IRRESISTABLE)

C: He's gotta leave but he'll miss you… (HSM)

S: Run,run,run away, run,run,run away…

W: bye Sadie!

S: whatever.

(Slams door on his face. Walt waits outside for a few seconds. The door flies open and instantly Sadie attacks him.)

*Le romantic kiss :* *

Z: Ew, PDA!


End file.
